


Fate cannot be changed

by nozaraashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozaraashi/pseuds/nozaraashi
Summary: One day, his clock started tickling while he was in classes. He couldn’t believe that, of all the times that it could happen again, it was now. He looked at the door, waiting for someone to enter; he looked through the window, to see if someone was looking at him, or to see if he caught someone’s attention.But no, none of those things happened, and his clock had stopped once again.





	Fate cannot be changed

**Author's Note:**

> If this work feels familiar to you, it's because you read it on my tumblr "haikyuu-dream". -Mar

Since Bokuto entered college, his mind has been occupied with a thought almost every day. _“Why my time keeps changing?”_

Some of his classmates have found their soul mates, and they always told him the same:

_“It just happened. My clock started tickling and when I noticed, it was getting close to zero. When it reached zero, they were right in front of me”_

Why things weren’t like that for him too? Every time he felt his clock tickling, he would look at it anxiously; looking for how much time did he have to meet his soul mate. When his clock was really close to reach zero, almost nothing separating him from his destiny, it just stopped tickling.

Was his destiny not to meet the person of his life? To keep waiting and waiting, just for it to never happen?

_“Maybe they just don't want to meet me”_

_“Maybe they already have another person who is more important”_

_“Maybe they suspect something about us, and they think I’m not enough”_

These thoughts keep entering his mind, he couldn’t help it.

He tried to not let it bring him down; after all, he had to study, to play volleyball, to pester Akaashi.

One day, his clock started tickling while he was in classes. He couldn’t believe that, of all the times that it could happen again, it was now. He looked at the door, waiting for someone to enter; he looked through the window, to see if someone was looking at him, or to see if he caught someone’s attention.

But no, none of those things happened, and his clock had stopped once again.

After that, he couldn’t help but feel sad, unmotivated, he was slowly giving up on the idea of meeting his other half. Suddenly, the bell rang, and he got out of his classroom.

He walked through the hallways, going nowhere; just letting his legs guide him to a place where he could clear up his mind a little. He reached one of the music’s rooms, and heard a beautiful melody playing.

 _“Can someone be talented enough to make such a beautiful melody? It almost feels like the instrument is speaking”_ he thought.

He was so entranced listening to the music, and trying to decipher where did it came from, that he didn’t notice his clock tickling again, getting closer and closer to zero...

He found a door, and got his ear close to it. To his thrilling, the music was coming from behind it! He slowly opened it, trying not to disturb the person who was playing, and he felt as if time had stopped for a moment.

In front of him, there was a person sitting on the piano stool, their fingers dancing graciously on the keys. They were so entranced playing, that it was obvious they didn’t notice him entering, so they just kept on playing.

Bokuto was amazed to say at least, and he found himself staring at them. A few minutes passed, and they stopped playing. Their eyes crossed with Bokuto’s when looking up, and both of them felt something on their wrists. Their clocks had both reached zero, none of them noticing that the time had started running off.

At that moment, Bokuto didn’t know how to feel. He was happy, and wanted to finally hold them in his arms, but when he looked at them again, they held a strange look on their face. He couldn’t decipher what it was, but he knew that it was stopping him to get closer to them.

 _“I think I couldn’t fool destiny again, huh?”_ they said nervously.

 _“Why?”_ was the only thing that managed to escape Bokuto’s mouth.

They smiled bitterly, and proceed to speak up _“I’m just no one. I’m not special, I’m not different or something that someone could like…”_ their fingers were fidgeting _“…this is horrible I know, and I’m sorry, but I was terrified of meeting my other half, and I still am”._

Bokuto understood. It was exactly the same things that he thought; the fear of not being enough.

He got closer to them, and sat right next to them in the piano stool. _“You know…”_ he looked at them with a small smile _“…I thought the same. And I keep thinking that maybe I won’t be enough for you”._

They stared at him, slowly processing the things that were happening.  After what felt a lifetime, they smiled. They smiled, and Bokuto could feel his heart warming little by little.

 _“Maybe we can start again?”_ they smiled sheepishly “ _You know, I think it would be best to have a fresh start”_

Bokuto laughed, feeling happy, his confidence growing again. So, he said _“Of course, maybe that way you’ll notice that I’m the best”_

 _“I think I already noticed that, believe me”_ they said, between laughs, and they hugged, letting themselves lost in that hug, something that they’ve been waiting for god knows how much time.


End file.
